smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
FlutterShy
Moveset Neutral B: Yay Like Amy Rose's Coconuts Move, but cuter(5%-8%) Side B: Stare FlutterShy's stun her enemies for a few second. Up B: Flight It like Rainbow Dash. Down B: Angel FlutterShy spawn Angel for damage her enemies(8%=12%) Final Smash: LOVE ME!? FlutterShy on nuts and let her rage on the opponents(20%-30%) K.O. Sounds 1: "cute sound" 2: no Star 1: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Star 2: "cute sound" Taunts 1: "blush" 2: Too Loud 3: Oh, my. Victory Poses *1: *2: You rock. Woo-hoo. *3: Yay. *4 (against other Pony): Were we arguing? I'm sorry. *Lose: Crying Character Description Fluttershy is a pegasus pony with a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy around others. However, she can become forceful and assertive if her friends are placed in danger. Fluttershy loves and cares for all animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but is very fearful of dragons. Although she is a pegasus, she prefers to stay close to the ground,(because she has a slight fear of flying) living in a cottage near the forest instead of the sky city of Cloudsdale with the other pegasus ponies. She has a pet rabbit named Angel, who is very picky about what he eats and sometimes becomes irritated at her timidity and embarrassement. She possesses a special ability known as "The Stare", which allows her to intimidate the fiercest animals to the point of complete and total obedience and/or compliance. She first displayed this ability in the season one episode "The Stare Master" when she subdued a creature that could turn victims to stone by looking into their eyes, disregarding her own body turning to stone and the creature obediently reversed the spell on her, her chicken and Twilight Sparkle. Her assertiveness was explored further in "Putting your Hoof Down" when a boasting minotaur taught her how to aggressively stand her ground (which was soon realized how bad of a pony that made her and she drew it back). Fluttershy represents the Element of Kindness. Classic Mode FlutterShy is being nice to everypony on Ponyvilles. not Before Angel tells her that they home, might become chaos, destruction and strife. Deciding that these worlds would need her help, FlutterShy and Angel heads out into the outer worlds. *Rival: Naoto - FlutterShy got in Naoto's way while trying to defeat a shadow. Naoto thinks she also a shaodw and announces her to back off. FlutterShy doesn't believe that Naoto being means to her, and the two prepare for battle, while Angel gives FlutterShy her self-confidence. In the End, FlutterShy returns after her long journey and is once again living her life in Ponyvilles, not knowing the power she gain after defeating Loc-Nar. FlutterShy. The screen fades to black and FlutterShy randomly says, "I feel sorry for everyone I beaten, well, almost..." Other Attacks TBA Snake Codec Sanke- Otacon, what the hell is that? Is that a another pony? Otacon- Oh, thats Fluttershy. Wait, your fighting her? Snake- Its looks like so yeah. Otacon- Oh please Snake no. She so cute but at the same time very shy. Snake- Since when did you get into this pony crap? Otacon- Your just mad because you haven't watch the show. Snake- But if she is so shy, then I guess its a pretty clear victory for me. Otacon- Yeah...Uhm, about that. Even though she's shy. She had shown that she has a dark side inside of her. If an animal doesn't like her then she will rage. We fans call her "Flutterrage" Snake- Wait! My name is Snake! Otacon- Oh...my. Snake- Urgh...Shit! Trivia *She was the 2nd Mosted Trolled Character in the Game (The Troll War 2 and 3). *She(According to Fanon) fall in love with Big Mac. (No FlutterDash or Raitshy, because StevenStar777 hate Rainbow Dash and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE hate Rarity). *She was the created of the Removed Lawl Character, Lost Friend, along with Pinkie Pie and John *FlutterShy(for some reason) get hated, mostly by Lance because Naoto is now FlutterShy's new pet. She apart pf the AppleSpark Six, along with Big Mac(Battle Royale), AppleJack(Upisings), Twilight(Battle Royale), Princess Charade(Superior) and Shining Armor(Superior). Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Hasbro Category:Female